Tales of the Looking Glass
by Neko Isobella
Summary: World of Warcraft meets Alice in Wonderland. Follow Bella as she is teleported into Azeroth, meeting clan leaders and enemies.
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

Night was beginning to make its way across the sky, the orange of the fading sun giving way to the indigo that would soon turn into black. Traffic was still lighting up the streets but most people where making their way indoors, as if trying to escape the darkness that would embrace the city, but there was one that continued to walk, as if lost to time. Sandals slapping against the concrete sidewalk, a bag occasionally being shifted from one side to the next; brown hair cascaded over the bag's strap and shielded green eyes which remained glued on the path ahead. If someone were to cross paths with a wanderer, the small voice would only give an 'Excuse me' before tilting to the side, as if recoiling from people.

Soon the sky was filled with stars, car headlights giving way to the woman who was still trying making her way to some unknown destination. She didn't know if she would be accepted, but she knew that she could not go back to where she came from. There was too much destruction that she herself caused and she was now unable to face it. She told herself she needed a break, perhaps she knew at that time that the path she was venturing on would eventually give way to nothing, but maybe both parties would be better off that way.

The woman soon found herself at a doorstep, her finger hovering over a doorbell. Her slender finger stopped before pushing the button, trying to muster up some resolve. She was upset that this is where she had come, that she had to stoop so low due to her own actions. Finally she pressed the glowing button, the buzzing resounding in her soul, as if letting her know that her time was up.

A voice called from inside the building "I'll be right there!" Her hand fell back to her side as her gaze fell slowly to her feet. Overhead, a light turned on. Thumping came from inside accompanied by clicking of multiple locks and then finally the latch being turned.

"Bella?!" The voice rang out in surprise. Looking up to the women who called to her, Bella gave a small half heart smile.

"Evening Roxie.. Sorry I didn't let you know beforehand.. but I need a place to crash for the night." Bella's voice was small, almost empty of any signs of humanity. Roxie leaned against the doorframe, running a hand through her short auburn hair both women stood there for a while, before one finally broke the silence.

"Sure.. come on in." Roxie pushed herself off the doorframe before turning and making her way back into the house. Bella stepped in as well and slowly closed the door behind her.

The two women sat in silence for the most part; Bella wasn't willing to give up what brought her to her estranged friends housed. The two use to be like sisters, many even joked they held separate halves of the same brain, but something took place that tore the two apart. But, like sisters, they would never turn their back if one needed help.

Bella broke the silence this time. "Thanks Roxie, it's just for a few days. I don't need anything special, just a blanket."

Roxie nodded, getting up and making her way to a closet. Bella removed her sandals, lining them up with the couch by the time Roxie had some back with a throw blanket. Running her fingers through her hair she made quick work of pulling the hair into a bun before taking the blanket from Roxie.

"Thanks," she uttered, Roxie just nodded before heading to bed. Neither of them said good night there was no room for formalities when it was clear that the once blossoming friendship no longer existed. Bella got up, running her hand down the wall to find the light switch. The light, even though artificial was suffocating to the women who wanted nothing more than to hide.

Inside the bag she carried was a laptop; it was the only thing she brought with her outside of a cell phone, which she had turned off the moment she ran away from the her situation. Her eyes fell on the device and lingered there before opening up the laptop and powering it up. She glided her finger across the mouse pad, clicking on programs before tapping away at the keyboard and soon her game was open. It was a world she felt she could get lost in since she could not get lost in the real world. Time slipped by while Bella clicked and tapped away, mindlessly running through and completing personal goals. Even as her eyes grew heavy and her yawning increased she refused to close the computer to sleep. She felt that if she slept that she would only have to wake back up into the world she wished she could just disappear from. As long as she remained enthralled in a game could she block out the destruction she had left behind.

Eventually the room grew quiet, and despite Bella's best efforts she fell asleep, leaning up against the couch, laptop sitting on the floor next to her. The slumber was short lived though, the sound of a door opening awoke her, causing her to sit up and look around. Looking over her shoulder she could see the kitchen light was on, knowing she had turned it off it only made sense to her that Roxie had gotten up for something. "Sorry Roxie, I'll try to be quieter.." Bella knew very well that she hadn't made a noise since Roxie had gone to bed, but she was in no place to say otherwise.

"Sleeping beauty has awoken finally. Did you know, you make the cutest faces when you sleep?" The voice belonged to a male. Bella's face dropped and all the blood in her body ran cold. Roxie had never mentioned a man living here.

"I'm sorry.. Roxie didn't mention someone else living here.." Bella glanced around for something to use to defend herself; the only thing close by was the glass she had used. The man came into view; he was tall, slender and had long blonde hair that was casually tossed over one shoulder and held loosely by a thin band.

"I don't live here darling. I came here looking for something." His voice was deep but melodious as he spoke to Bella. She went to go stand but the man simply wagged a finger at her he took a few more steps, coming into full view. His robes looked like something from royalty or the renascence faire, deep royal purple with gold trim, his eyes seemed to glow and they were fixated on Bella. She also noticed his ears, the long slender form of them made her brow furrow.

"What do you want.." She sat back, sitting on her knees as the man sat on the arm of the couch.

He leaned forward and rested his arms on his legs. "I want to help you. You seem, lost, my dear... and I don't have much time. I will be running late soon."

Bella couldn't help but laugh, "Lost.. I wish.."

Her response caused the man to smile, curling a finger as if drawing Bella towards him. Sitting up on her knees she leaned forward, as if not in control of her own body, but something about the man made her forget any sense of danger.

"I will help you to become removed from this world; all you have to do is follow me." His voice was barely a whisper and before Bella knew it her face hovered only inched from his own.

"Re-moved.." Bella mimicked him, her eyes blank and starting to glow like the man's.

"Yes, my darling lady. Just come with me." He stood, his hand reaching out behind him clutching the air like he held on to something. Bella stood as well, she wanted to run away and this man was offering her a way to do so. Somewhere in the back of her mind a voice screamed it was nonsense, it was dangerous and that she shouldn't go. None of that mattered, there was a sense of warmth and familiarity that she could not shake and thus is followed along behind him.

That was the last anyone had seen of Bella, Roxie awoke to Bella's laptop and phone still sitting on the living room floor. Everything still in the spot Bella had left them and every lock on the door still locked.


	2. Book of Shadows: Chapter 1

The sound of metal clanging was the first sound that came to Bella's ears, the next was an earth shuddering boom, the world around her was dark and no matter where she seemed to look, she was met with the same darkness. "What is going on.." Her voice echoed, it was soft though, like a whisper being lost on a battlefield.

"You must make a choice my darling." This voice belonged to the man she had followed, the one that promised her a new life, in a new world. One where she could start over and leave behind all the pain that had befallen her and that she had caused those around her.

"Where are we?" Bella questioned again, it was them that it dawned on her that she didn't know the man name and yet she followed as if a puppy on a leash.

There was a chuckle, it was low and slightly drawn out before there was an answer. "Ronin, Or you can call me what my allies do, The Ankh, though I'd much rather be referred to by name by someone such as yourself." His voice echoed within the darkness, it did not get lost much like Bella's did.

Suddenly there was a new sense that seemed to have awoken within Bella,it was scent.. and there was an overpowering smell of blood, enough to leave a metallic taste in Bella's mouth. She felt herself losing hold of consciousness but before she did she heard Ronin's voice one last time. "We shall meet again Darling, be safe around those that would wish to do you harm." The voice started to fade faster and faster until finally a new sound filled Bella's head.

"Looks like this one is dead" It was female and sounded further away than the one that followed after it.

"This one too Dema.." It was male, deep, husky and very much closer than the other.

"Good, Search it, see if you can get anything of value off of it." The voice, that Bella could only assume belonged to the one called Dema called out. Large thick finger seemed to move their way over her body. Bella couldn't get her body to move, if she even had one, to respond or do what she wanted it to do. She wanted to tell the person to stop, to leave her alone but her voice remained silent.

"Huh… think we can get anything for this gold charm?" The hands starting to curl around something before yanking away, Bella felt her body jerk and it seemed to spark the life she was lacking. Taking a deep gasping breath she found herself reach out and taking hold of something nearby. Her eyes following suit, slowly opening and looking around at the scorched ground littered with bodies.

"Oi! It's not dead Dira! Look!" Bella sought out the voice, but what she found made her scream. Before her stood a hulking green mass of muscle, it turned around looking back down at her. His eyes were small and close together with bristly brows above it, he had small fangs that jutted out from under his bottom lip.

"I sorry lady, but Dira is keeping your necklace." The large green told Bella matter of factly as he shook her hands from him.

Bella's hand flew to her neck line; she normally didn't wear necklaces, her gaze moving from the male's face to the necklace in his stubby fingers. Hanging on a gold chain was a charm in the shape of an Ankh and only one person came to her mind when she saw it.

"Listen 'ere Dira, if she is alive we can't just take 'er stuff, maybe we can trade for it." Dema came into view; she was remarkably shorter than the one male, still green but with larger ears, much finer short hair pulled in pig tails. "So what do you say missy? How 'bout a trade for your necklace?" the small women spoke quickly and leaned in close to Bella, causing the women to lean back some.

"I'm sorry.. I can't do that, it was given to me by a friend." Her hand began to reach out for the necklace again but Dira pulled his own hand back.

"Shoot, are you sure?" Dema asked again, eyeing the women up and down.

"Look..Dema? I have no idea where I am, let alone what I may have on me," Bella's fingers curled into the air as if making quotation marks, "So I'd really like my necklace back so I can go find civil people." Unknown to Bella her eyes were beginning to glow a brighter green as her rage began to build.

Both Dema and Dira drew back some, the two of them looking at each other before nodding. "Sure sure, you can have your trinket back. We will even take you to meet Ryker, he's civil like."

Upon standing up Bella realized she was no longer in her normal attire, she was now wearing armor, mail armor at that, and much to her surprise, it was rather showy. Her check grew hot as she looked around; no one seemed to pay her any mind in the little bits of armor she wore.

"Something wrong Elfie?" Dira was looking over his shoulder asking Bella.

"Elf!?" Bella's voice was louder then she expected it to be. "I'm not an elf, I'm a human!" She looked down at her hands, and they looked normal enough, perhaps more feminine then her normal hands, her feet and everything else she could see looked normal. Running her hands over her face it felt normal, it was then that she saw locks of blonde hair fall in front of her face. She ran her fingers over the locks, twisting it around and around as it waiting for it to change.

Watching the women inspect her appearance Dira and Dema looked at each other and back elf women. "Dira.. I think we should take evasive actions." Dema was folding her arms over her chest waiting for Dira to move, when he didn't she looked up at him and found him scratching at his head. Dema let out a huff before pointing and saying "Just go tie 'er up."

Bella was unaware of the situation she had put herself into; instead she was still inspecting herself to see what else had changed. As her hands inched closer to her ears they were suddenly wrenched downwards, snapping the women's attention forward "What in the bloodly hell!" before she could protest anymore she was thrown over the massive green man's shoulder.

Bella did her best to make it awkward to carry her, screaming at first, until there was a rather filthy rag like cloth shoved in her mouth. Only after she agreed not to scream did they remove it, Bella was still for a while, accepting the fact that she was more than likely going to be taken to some old weird man that would do perverted things to her. Lowering her head she could see her necklace hanging from the man's pocket. Ronin said he would see her again, so she couldn't just give up, at least not without a fight. Rolling to one side, Bella quickly rolled back, smacking her hips against Dira's big head.

A dull "thunk" was heard, and Dira paused. "Ow… Elfie is far too boney…That is not being a good elfie." Dira's free hand came crashing down on below Bella's rump, on her thighs, causing a loud "smack". Bella let out a cry which slowly turned into a low hiss. Dira chuckled, "Dema, the elfie makes a funny sound when I do this." He repeated the same motion again, Bella let out a cry again but it returned to a hissing sound soon after. This same action went on for a while, Dira stuck the women whenever he had become bored and Bella did her best to stifle her cries.

After what felt like hours the three finally reached a gated building, as they got closer a shot was fired. "I THOUGHT YOU GUYS KNEW THIS RYKOR PERSON!" Bella was shouting, trying to find her way to the ground so she could run.

Dema retorted while laughing. "We do, thats just the dead man, he isn't very fond of us. Oi! Cut it out!" the short female pushed a button on her belt, rocketing herself forward.

"Dead… man…" Bella's voice was small almost nonexistent. She could hear the conversation in the distances.

"Finn! Knock it off already; we got somebody for da Masta to meet." Dema voice carried even over her rocket boots.

"What's that? I don't see anyone.. just a giant green blob." The one they called Finn had a raspy voice; even with squinting, he couldn't make out Dira.

"Where are the glasses I made for ya?" Dema asked, placing her hands on her hips as she did. The two started to argue back and forth and by the time Bella and Dira got to them, they were getting ready to fight.

"Listen short stuff, I don't need your glasses, my eyes are just fine." Finn protested lifting his gun up into view.

"Short… did you call me short!" Dema was all but yelling, planting her feet against the ground. Her hands began to glow a blueish color, crackling as it continued.

Dira tossed Bella to the side, seeing that his friend was about to get into some trouble, the women landed on her side before attempting to sit up. "What the hell! That hurt you giant walking creeper!" the sudden outburst caused Finn to react.

"A women!? You kidnapped a women for Rykor!?" his raspy voice starting to crack as he rushed over to Bella. " I mean, I understand the master has needs, and needs to assert himself.. but kidnapping."

Looking up at Finn, Bella assumed he was normal enough, maybe a little too pale but normal none the less. "Oh thank god, someone here who is normal. Sir, please get me out of here, I just want to go home." Bella sighed, closing her eyes and smiling to herself, at least she was, but something odd touched her wrists. Looking over her shoulder she could see Finn was there, so why did his hands feel so odd. Her eyes never left Finn, she was able to study him more and even then she didn't notice it right away.

His eyes seemed to have been more yellow then everyone else's, and his long jacket and pants seemed overly baggy, but there was nothing out of the norm when it came to his face. "You guys.. you should know better." Finn was scolding the Dema and Dira, but Dema wasn't about to stand for it.

"You don't know nuffin' Finn! We found her in the battle field, thought she was dead! She started spouting off about being a human and figured the best thin' for her would be to see Rykor. Maybe she's hit her head." Even though she was shorter then Finn it didn't stop her from wagging her finger at him as she stomped her feet. "So get out of my face, you bag of bones!"

While they were fighting Bella was getting to her feet, holding the necklace in her hands. She was watching them go back and forth when she caught sight of Finn's hand; as he pointed a lone boney finger at Dema. From what Bella could see there was no skin attached to his hand, no muscles or tendons either, just the bone. She remembered Dema calling him the dead man earlier and it suddenly hit her, "Holy Hell! You're a zombie!" She couldn't stop herself from reacting that way. The outburst caused Finn to stop arguing with Dema and to turn and look at Bella.

"No little Miss, you are confused there. See this here?" Finn made his way over to the now backing up Bella while extending his hand, his finger wiggled as he did so, "Master Rykor made this for me. I lost my hand while fighting a bear." Finn was nodding, pulling the sleeve to his jacket up a bit to show that the rest of his forearm looked normal. Bella couldn't help but look over to Dema and Dira, both of which were shaking their heads as if disagreeing with what Finn was saying, but there was something about the man's smile and gentle looking eyes that seem to put Bella's mind at ease.

"I'm sorry Finn." Bella was looking down at her feet, rubbing her thumb against the ankh.

Finn placed his hand on his side, looking down on the sulking women before finally letting out a huff. "No harm done Miss, I'm sure it's due to something these two idiots did." Finn was referring to Dema and Dira. It looked as if the three of them were going to start arguing again when another voice called out.

"How much longer are you going to make me wait before I find out how everything went.." The voice was calm, but there was an underlying tone of annoyance and something that made the three of them snap to attention. Standing at the now open gate was a tall elf like figure, his hair was shorter, stopping just above his shoulders and was a reddish color. Unlike Ronin, this man wore armor that held more pockets then one person should ever possible need, and from far away Bella wasn't sure if there were knives at his sides or something else. He was addressing the two that had brought Bella to the fortress; they had been sent out to gather information in regards to the war in the Barrens.

"Master Rykor we were doin' what you ask, when this women started makin' all this crazy talk. She said she was a human. We figured you'd wanna check her out." Dema, who was usually loud and confident now was meek and timid, pointing a finger over to Finn and Bella. The man, who was called Rykor turned his head in the direction of the pointing finger. His eyes met Bella's only to slowly move down her body. Bella could not help but blush as she attempted to cover up some of her more exposed areas. His eyes were green as well and once they finished scanning the women they returned to the goblin in front of him.

"You have done surprisingly well, even for you two. So you have earned some time off." Rykor's hands slipped behind his back as he now turned his attention to Finn and Bella. "Well Finn, are you going to let her in? I have much to ask this woman." There was something about the man's voice that caused Bella to shiver.

When she looked back at Finn, his face did not provide much comfort. Finn had a look of torment on his face as he fought with himself what to do. Rykor saved him from the bear all those years ago, gave him a place to live and a job to keep him busy. Finally Finn's hand, the one that still had skin to it, was held out to Bella. Looking down at the hand then back up to Finn, Bella started to back up once more. The Forsaken was unable to look at her anymore, only grasping her wrist. "This way Miss" Finns voice was barely audible as he pulled Bella along.

Rykor was smiling when the two finally got close to him, "Good lad Finn. I can assure you nothing will happen." Rykor's hand moved from behind his back, holding his upturned palm towards Bella for her to take. "And what name shall I call this beautiful flower?" He was studying the women again. Trying to find a flaw in her performance, if she truly was a human using magic to alter her appearance, he could find out quickly. Bella was hesitant to take his hand, but at this point there was nowhere else for her to go and after meeting the few people she had met, she was not even sure what else was out there. As she looked back over her shoulder at Finn; who was now closing the gate again, she wondered if she would be ok.

Rykor pulled Bella along, he wasn't overly forceful but Bella couldn't help but wonder what he would do if she didn't follow. From the outside Rykor's manor looked rather small, but once inside it appeared to be a great deal bigger. The architecture of the building was very elegant, with large open door ways and windows as well as pillars at each doorway that lead outside. Deep reds and blues adorned the walls and floor, they reminded Bella of Ronin; she started wondering where he was and when he would come to her aid again or if he even would. She remembered the necklace, which was tucked within her armor now; it seemed to cause nothing but trouble so she thought it best if it remained hidden.

Rykor finally stopped, swinging his arm around, which in turn, swung Bella in front of him and through a door way. Letting go of her hand, the rouge made sure the door was closed behind them. "My flower has yet to tell me her name.." Rykor made quick work of making sure the door was locked behind him as he slowly crossed the room to a desk that sat before a window. It over looked the gate which is how he knew there was something amiss with his staff. Setting himself against the desk, Rykor placed a hand on the hilt of a dagger, watching Bella once again for any signs of trickery.

"Oh… My name is Bella." After being spun into the room Bella hadn't moved very far. She stood in the middle of the room, looking around her. She was nervous and nothing she did calmed her nerves, her fingers itched at her armor as she stared at Rykor.

"Mmm Bella, a lovely name for a lovely elven" He gave a stiff smile before continuing. " Dema tells me you seem to be a bit confused about things. Can you tell me what happened before Dema found you?" He finally moved his gaze off of Bella, or so the woman thought. As a rouge, Rykor was good at making people believe the things he wanted them to believe, see the things he wanted them to see.. or hide the thing he didn't want them to know.

The room was filled with silence as Bella thought of what to tell Rykor, she couldn't tell him about Ronin, who would believe her.. I mean she barely believed what was going on. The silence stated to become uncomfortable and awkward. Rykor cleared his throat, bringing Bella's attention to the fact that he was standing right in front of her. She went to pull back, mainly out of shock that he was standing so close, but the moment she brought her arms up the rouge grabbed on to them. His eyes where darker then they had been before, his grip was tight as he pulled Bella closer to him. "It would be wise to answer my question flower." His voice was a mere whisper but the words carried weight behind them.

"They found me on the battle field. They thought I was dead, but I wasn't.. I mean.. I might have been.." Bella's voice trembled as she closed her eyes and braced herself for whatever would happen next.

Rykor's hand fell from one of her writs, as he shadow stepped into the void, appearing behind the women he spun her arm around behind her, forcing it upwards against her back. The pain that shot through Bella's arm caused her to try and pull away. The rouges other hand grabbing a fist full of hair, using it to pull her head upwards, she was trapped at the rouges mercy and every move she made to try and get away only caused her more pain.

"What kind of story is that.. do you take me for a fool wretch?" pushing against her arm, Rykor applied enough pressure to cause her knees to buckle under her, once her knee touched the carpet he pushed her forward so she fell, sprawling onto the floor. As she slide something fell from her armor, Bella saw it as well and went to grab for it. Rykor reacted with faster speed, stepping on her hand as she curled her finger around the chain to her necklace. "The charm that gives you your appearance hum?" leaning forward he looked at the necklace. He could see the shape of the ankh clearly and it caused his brow to crease.

"I see, The Ankh has claim to you." Rykor didn't move his weight off of Bella's hand, but he also made no other attempts at her.

"Claim? What do you mean? R-The Ankh has no claim on me." Bella looked up at Rykor from her spot on the floor. She pulled on her arm, slowly gaining freedom for her hand.

Rykor only sneered before turning and making his way back to his desk, looking out the window with a sigh. "He didn't explain it to you hmm? Well flower, The Ankh feels that you will grant our side favor in the war apparently. He chose you to come to our aid."


	3. Book of Shadows: Chapter Two

"War!? Me? I think there is something wrong here." Bella's voice stammered as she picked herself up off of the floor. Rykor still had his back to the women, mulling things over in his head. Bella sat on her knees mumbling things to herself before finally addressing Rykor. "I need to talk to him; he never said anything like this would happen. I want to go back home."

Rykor turned around and glared at the child like women on the floor. "Perhaps this is why he dumped you on the battlefield, so you would be found and brought to someone who would make you less….well you." The last part of his statement was said with a sneer. He clearly looked down on the women; she was nothing more than a liability in the rouges' eyes and somehow she ended up at his door. "I don't know how to contact The Ankh, but we need to test your skills to see what it is you are good at." Pushing himself off of the desk he turned and started walking out of the office. He didn't wait for Bella to collect herself or her things but it came as a surprise to him when he turned around and saw that the women had not been following him. With a sigh and the shaking of his head he made his way back to the office, stopping in the door way with his hand on his sides.

Inside the room, Bella was standing by the window, looking out towards the front gate, looking at Finn. Finn was the first person to be kind to her, other than Ronin that is. She didn't hear Rykor come up behind her and his sudden appearance made her jump.

"Finn is dead Bella.. you are better off pinning over someone else, perhaps someone who can get it up." Rykor was right behind the women, his hands on the windowsill trapping her in place. He was looking at her side profile, and when she wasn't whimpering, the women seemed to portray some sort of confidence, maybe even determination. Rykor found himself grinning at her, while she struggled to find a come back to his remark.

Bella stammered for a bit, not sure what to say before she finally blurted out. "Finn doesn't think he is dead, he told me otherwise.." She knew it wasn't a very good comeback, if anything it only fueled the fire that Rykor was trying to light.

A chuckle came from Rykor as he moved his gaze from Bella to the Forsaken pacing at the front gate. "Finn is unable to handle the fact that he is dead. So we let him believe he is not. He was killed by a bear, brought back to life and now works for me." Finally breaking away from the window, Rykor heads back to the door. "Like I said, best look for someone who can provide for you, both in and out of the bedroom; now let's get going." This time the rouge waits to make sure she will follow him.

Giving one last look over her shoulder at the front gate before hanging her head and following after Rykor; Bella was confused, everything was so different and she wasn't sure if she was dreaming. This had to be a dream, at least that what she told herself. She fell asleep at her computer and is now dreaming about the game, that's what happened. She would wake up any moment now or before anything too bad happened to her.

The two had walked into a courtyard, one that held targets, and racks of swords, maces and axes, Bella looked around as Rykor pulled out several items for Bella to test and try. Taking a few steps back away from the women the rouge motions to the table, "Since you come to us in mail armor, these are the weapons you have to choose from. Pick them up and find one that feels best in your hands."

Bella looked at the weapons that were laid out; she made her way over them, running her fingers over each one. The axe was on the small side, something she could swing with arm hand, the hilt bound with leather wrappings and the metal etched with carvings that matched the decor of Rykor's fortress. Her fingers curled around the leather and it took a lot of effort on Bella's part to even lift it from the table. Once off the table the axe became even heavier and the women had to use two hands to hold it and make sure it didn't land on her foot.

"Umm.. I can't put it back up…" Bella squeaked, looking over at Rykor bashfully.

"Are you… no.. you're not kidding.." He sighed and made his way over, picking the axe up with ease and putting it on the table.

This repeated several times and there was even a sword that went flying off into the garden somewhere. Bella was about to give up when Rykor had an idea. "So.. you aren't able to actually hit things in close, how about from a far." He was muttering more so to himself than anyone else when he went over to a door on the other side of the garden. From the other side there was a low growl that greeted him all at once the rogue threw the door open and vanished into the shadows. From the shadows came a large back beast with glowing eyes. Its teeth were bigger then Bella's hand

"Oh dear gods…" Bella froze in place, watching the beast as it slowly made its way over to her. She couldn't believe that Rykor would actually try to kill her like this. Maybe it was his way of making it look like an accident so Ronin wouldn't point the finger at him. As the beast circled around Bella closed her eyes, when she did she was able to hear everything around her much better than before. She could hear the breathing of the beast, she could even hear faint foot falls, Rykor hadn't just left her. Opening her eyes she looked at the beast and in a loud commanding voice she yelled "Sit!" Much to the women's surprise the wolf did as it was told, its hind quarters landed on the ground with a thud.

"A Hunter.. who would have thought." Rykor came into view again; he has been standing next to a tree that had a dagger sticking out of it. "Now you get to name it."

Bella looked from him over to the wolf, "Don't you already have a name for it.. I mean it was locked up in your place." The women had motioned to the door that was opened in order to release the wolf.

"Oh.. No, I just had him to chase off any intruders. No emotional ties." Rykor simply folded his arms over his chest. He watched the huntress and the wolf stare at each other but after several moments he turned to go back to his office. "Don't let it destroy anything, or I'll have a nice new pelt."

"Wait! Rykor.. what am I to do now…" Bella took a few steps to chase after Rykor but the rouge soon disappeared from sight. Bella looked back at the wolf, who, in turn was looking at her with its head tilted to the side. As Bella's shoulder slumped the wolf began to growl. "Oh no you don't, don't get all mean now that we are alone. I'll let him make you into a pelt you know!" Bella called out to the wolf, even pointing a finger at it as she stomped her foot on the grass. The voice that spoke out behind her as one she knew well, and was more than likely what the wolf was growling out.

"My my my, that not nice my darling, he is just trying to protect you."

Bella spun around and stares at the man that now stood before her. Ronin has a soft smile on his face as if he was unaware of anything else around them. Bella was not sure what she wanted to do first, beat the man for putting in such a place, or hug him for coming back to her.

"You may do both if you wish.. there should always be a little pain in order for us to get the things we want." Ronin's smile grew wider across his face. At first Bella was not sure if he had read her thoughts but before too long the man held up brought her attention to her own hand. He wrapped his fingers around the tightly balled up fist she had been holding. "Why are you so mad darling?"

"Why!?" Bella finally snapped, "Why you ask? Because you somehow convince me to follow you and then I end up somewhere, get felt up by a giant walking thing.."

"Orc." Ronin interjected.

"THING! Then I'd assaulted by that man," Bella motioned in the direction Rykor had gone, "then this thing!" she points to the wolf. Bella's chest heaved as she took deep breaths trying to catch her breath from her rant.

"If you are too loud, Finn will be sent to be rid of me. I would prefer more time with my darling." Ronin spoke softly as he put his hand on top of Bella's and lowered it, using it to draw the huntress close. "I am sorry such things took place, but I could not control who found you before I had the chance too." As Bella continued to stare at Ronin she felt herself slipping back into the same comatose she had when she follow Ronin from the house.

"I want to go home Ronin, there is no way I can do any of this." She forced herself to look away from his gaze attempting to push him away but he didn't move. Just as the huntress went to look back, Ronin's hands found themselves on either side of her face, holding her still as he planted his lips on top of Bella's. Her eyes grew wider as she froze for a moment while she tried to figure out if the kiss was unwanted or not. His kiss was soft, almost sweet and innocent; once Ronin could tell Bella wasn't going to put up a fight, his hold on her face became more of a caress before slipping to her shoulders. The two remained like that for what seemed like a while and all Bella could do was stare up at the priest.

"Well then, now you are stuck here it's been sealed with a kiss. You do not have to stay here if you do not want to Bella," As Ronin spoke he moved out of striking range of the women, in case she was able to comprehend what he meant, "But there are people in this world that wish you dead simply because you live. There are others that would wish to use you to their own accords and there are others that will welcome you provided you don't cause them any trouble. I will never be too far from you, but you must never reveal how it is you know me." Ronin smiled at Bella, who was still trying to put everything together.

By the time Bella understood and was able to react Ronin had left, as suddenly as he seemed to have appeared. "He's trapped me here.." The huntress looked at the wolf who had decided to lay down while his new found master spoke to Ronin. Bella still had to think of a name for the beast.. much less figure out what it could do, it would sit on command, and seemed to follow her when she would leave rooms, but would it try to protect her if someone was attacking her, or would it listen to other commands.

Bella and the wolf, whom was now named Orion walked through the seemingly never ending manor that belonged to Rykor. Finding themselves outside in a garden the pair stopped to take a break; as the huntress sat, the wolf curled himself around her back, giving her something to lean back on. Taking a deep breath before letting out an even deeper sigh Bella looked up at the sky. It was similar to the one from home and while she sat and watched the clouds roll across the sky she could easily forget that she was in a strange world. As she watched the sky Bella found herself becoming drowsy and before she knew it her eye lids were too heavy to keep up.

Meanwhile Finn paced nervously back and forth by the gate, he hadn't heard anything of what had happened to the women that Master Rykor had taken inside. He knew better then to cross Rykor, but still the women didn't know who she was dealing with and Finn just handed her over. He was regretting it, at least not requesting to go with them. A voice probed its way through his thoughts, it was one of the other guard;, they had come to relieve Finn of his post. The Forsaken was all too happy to leave the gate, now he could find out if the woman was still in one piece. Making his way to Rykor's office, Finn remains still and quiet, trying to listen to the sounds from inside without being noticed. He did not hear a female's voice, only mention of a wolf and Ankh. It was a good sign at least, Rykor liked to "play" with those who he was inflicting harm on so the fact that the women was not in there meant she was still alive. Moving away from the door Finn started looking in other areas, the court yard was covered with weapons, the sight caused the Forsaken to frown.

Finn had looked high and low with no sight or mentions of the women, he began to pull at his over coat; if Rykor had turned her away Finn would have seen her leaving. There was something out in the garden that caught the Forsaken's attention as he walked down a hallway for the fourth time, it was a large black mass and a petite form. "Finally.." Finn let out a sigh of relief as the form took shape, it was the women, he was sure of it even though her hair covered her face.

Orion's growls woke Bella from her nap, she started looking around, trying to find out what the wolf was growling at. There was someone standing a few feet away from them, but she was still to groggy to make them out. As soon as the huntress' sat up Orion got to his feet tensing and bracing himself to lunge. "Orion.. What are you doing?" Bella stood up, finally noticing Finn. "Finn!" His face looked relieved.

"Miss, thank goodness you are not harmed." His voice was stern, and his hand rested on his sword.

Bella scoffed to herself a bit at the mention of unharmed, but right now she had to figure out how to unwind the beast beside her. "Orion, it's alright, he's a friend." Nothing happened, "Orion.. Sit." She tried to command him but Orion was still growling and pacing.

"Miss, don't hurt yourself.. it's a wild animal." Finn spoke, taking a step towards Bella in an attempt to remove her from the situation.

"No he's not just a wild animal, he's mine. Now sit!" Bella was now pushing on the wolf's hind quarters but right before his hind legs buckled, Orion turned around and snapped at the huntress; taking her arm between his jaws. "ORION!" Bella shrieked, she had taken for granted that he had listened to her up until this point. Her shock caused her to try and pull away from the wolf, but his hold on her was too powerful and she fell over. Orion took the opportunity to pounce on top of her, his jaws were snapping away, trying to get anything he could.

Finn stiffened, instinct took over as he lunged himself at the two, wrapping his arms around Orion's neck, pulling the beast off of the huntress. The two then became tangled, rolling around as Finn dodged the snapping fangs. Eventually the warrior was able to land a punch on the hound that was strong enough to knock the beast off balance; Finn took one more swing at the hound and was able to get Orion off of him so he could stand up. Stealing a glance back, Finn could see Bella still lying on the ground, a fair amount of blood covering her arms which lay on her face, she hadn't moved yet and it only made the warrior enraged. Clawing at the hounds hamstrings, Finn made it so Orion could no longer move to attack, giving him the time to check on Bella.

"Miss! Miss! Come on wake up!" he gingerly touched at Bella, not sure what damage was done and if it was alright to move her. Time seemed to stop as Finn waited for Bella to respond, the Forsaken was starting to fear the worst when finally Bella tried to move her arms slightly. "Miss! Oh thank the old gods!" Finn moved himself so that she was able to see him. "Is everything alright.. the hound tore you up a good bit."

Bella's forearms had been ripped into and mauled, the flaps of skin barely hanging on as chucks were missing from the muscle. Blood covered her arms chest and face and any attempt she made to move her arms only led her to excruciating pain. The Forsaken picked her up, taking great care not to move her too much as they made their way through the compound to the healers.

"What happened to her?" voices were talking to each other, some sounded familiar, and others did not.

"That blasted wolf attacked her when she tried to get it to sit."

"The big black one?"

"Excuse me sirs.. unless you want her to bleed out."

Bella slipped away but her mind couldn't help but holding on to the thought of one person in particular.


End file.
